


Hogwarts School of Sanders and Wizardry

by sciencerainbows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Muggleborn, Tw:Abuse, halfblood, pureblood, scottish!roman, set in uk, tw:anxiety, tw:bullying, tw:mental health, welsh!virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencerainbows/pseuds/sciencerainbows
Summary: The Adventures our favourite boys get up to at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have semi concrete plans to cover all 7 years at school, if I can keep my motivation and people want that. This story will only cover their first year at Hogwarts. Feel free to check out my tumblr bowtologic https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bowtologic which has profile for LAMP on there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom so please be nice. Picani will be super OOC but he's really here to fill a role and there's not many cartoons in the Wizarding World. Any feedback (positive especially) is greatly appreciated. I may also post this fic along with the profiles for LAMP on my tumblr bowtologic so you can also read it on there if you would like to. No trigger warnings for this chapter but I will update them as required.

**Clarach, Wales- Saturday July 27 th 2013**

Virgil Sanders was bored. School had broken up for summer 3 days ago and he was already bored. He’d cleaned and tidied his room, not that he ever let it get very messy in the first place, he’d read all of his books, he only had the 5 his teacher had given him so it didn’t take long, he didn’t have any friends to go an play with, but it was raining anyway. Again. People though that if you lived next to the sea it was always sunny, but this was Wales, and it rained all the time. Resigned to another day inside trying not to annoy his father, Virgil pulled out his notebook and pencil. After half an hour of drawing the sparrow in the tree opposite his window, there was a knock on the front door.

“Oi, Vir, door” came the shout from downstairs. Sighing to himself Virgil ran down the stairs before his father could shout again. Standing at the door was a man wearing a light blue tie and brown cardigan. He was smiling slightly too much to be normal.

“Hello young man, are you Virgil Sanders?” the man asked, checking a piece of paper.

“Y-yes” Virgil stuttered.

“What’re you doing at the door boy, this place costs enough to keep warm without you leaving the door open” grunted Virgil’s father, as he stomped out of the living room.

“Ah, I presume you must be Mr Sanders, young Virgil’s father?” questioned the stranger.

“Yeah, we don’t want whatever you’re selling.” Said Virgil’s father, attempting to close the door on the younger man.

“Oh, no, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Doctor Emile Picani, I am here to talk to you both about Virgil’s plans for secondary school. May I come in?” Picani handed Virgil a thick envelope addressed to him in dark green ink.

Once they were all seated in the living room, Dr Picani turned to Virgil and said “You, Virgil Sanders are a Wizard. As a Wizard you will need to learn magic, in you hands is a letter inviting you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until you finish your education. Any questions?”

 

**The Isle of Arran, Scotland- Saturday July 27 th 2013**

Roman looked around the dining room. His father was reading the morning’s Daily Prophet, his mother was writing a letter to someone. Probably one of her cousins or someone in her mah-jong circle. He was weighing up whether or not to break the silence when an insistent tapping at the window heralded the arrival of some post. The morning post had already been, so it was probably a business matter for father or Blossom down the road inviting mother over for afternoon tea. Much to Roman’s surprise Ditzy the house elf placed the letter in from of him.

Master Roman Bartholomew Sanders

North Wing, Dirmal Lodge

Kildonan

Isle of Arran

Scotland

Read the envelope. Roman turned the letter over and saw a familiar dragon crest and teal wax seal.

“Open it then Roman.” Commanded his father. After a reassuring nod from his mother Roman broke the seal and removed the thick bundle of papers inside. He read the first line and squealed excitedly “I got in. I’m going to Hogwarts”

 

** Elton, Cambridgeshire, England- Saturday July 27th 2013 **

“Heads!” came a shout from down the table, as a plate of toast came whizzing over Patton’s head. “Minnie, can you get the kettle for me? Twins, can you please finish setting the table. REUBEN, BREAKFAST IS READY!” shouted Patton’s mother. A flurry of paperwork signalled their father arriving.

“Pembroke, slow down.” Called their father as Patton’s younger brother ran into him. “OK KIDS, FOOD TIME. NOW REUBEN!” his father called. Soon the whole family was sat down, except for the tired looking 15-year-old who trudged in to the kitchen a few minutes after the others, clearly offended at having been woken up on the weekend.

“Right, Minnie there’s 2 for you, Reuben 1 for you, feels thick, Abilene, Aspen and Pembroke, none for you three today I’m afraid. Cassius, I put yours in your office. Oh, and Patton I nearly forgot yours.” Said Patton’s mother as she handed out post. Today was the day, Patton like his four older siblings, his parents and everyone else he knew, had got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He vaguely heard his brother’s whoop as his quidditch captains badge fell out of the envelope, and his parents praising his eldest sister for becoming Head Girl. “Pat, you ok?” asked his mother.

“Yeah, I got in, like you all, I just can’t believe I finally get to go.”

 

** London, England- Saturday July 27th, 2013 **

Logan Sanders had just finished attaching Neptune to his model of the solar system and was about to start adding Saturn’s moons when a well-kept Owl landed on the table next to him and pecked his hand insistently. He called his mother from upstairs. She gave the Owl a treat and clapped her hands excitedly when she saw the letter he had left.

Master Logan Sanders

The back bedroom, 67 Kenway Road

Earls Court

London

Read the envelope. “Dear Master Sanders, it is with great delight that I am able to inform you that you have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your reply no later than Friday August 30th, 2013. Included with this letter is a list of school supplies that can be collected either at Diagon Alley, London, Hogsmeade Village, Scotland or by Owl order.” Read Logan.

“Oh congratulations darling, when would you like to go shopping for your supplies?”

“Next weekend please mother. I shall tell Father and Beaumont at dinner this evening” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's trip to Diagon Alley for his school supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All wand analysis has come from the guide made by TheCloveryOne on tumblr so head on over there if you want to see what each wand stands for.  
> No trigger warnings for this chapter

“Ok kids, line up. Minnie, I trust you get sort yourself out for supplies. Reuben, Aspen and Abi, you go with your father. I will take Pat and Pembroke. Meet at Dowson’s Dinner for lunch. Right off you go, through the floo now.” School supplies day was always hectic in Patton’s family, with six children, five of them going to Hogwarts in September, there was lots to be done, but Ismene Sanders ran a tight ship. Once her eldest children were out of the house, she took her time getting the youngest ready. Patton was physically vibrating with excitement, and even Pembroke was smiling despite being the only one not at school yet. Once the boys were ready, they stepped through the fireplace and into the bustling marketplace. 

While Patton was getting his robes fitted, his mother went and ordered his books, then they chose him his potions supplies. “Where next Pat, do you want to get your wand or your new pet first?” his mother asked, looking at the list.   
“Can I look at the pets?” Patton asked excitedly. They began the short walk to Magical Menagerie enjoying the warm summer day. Once inside Patton headed straight for the cats. He picked up a small ginger kitten and immediately sneezed. “Oh Pat, I think you might be allergic to cats, why not get an owl like your sisters?”  
“But cats are my favourite, mummy, owls are ok, but I love cats the mostest” Patton replied sadly.  
“It’s most, not mostest darling, and I know you’d love to have a cat, but you can’t have a pet that makes you ill.”  
“Sorry to interrupt but we do have some hypoallergenic cats in the back, I can take you go look at them if you’d like.” Said young shop employee. When he heard this Patton jumped up and nodded enthusiastically. When they got to the back room, a huge fluffy cat leapt off the table and wove round Patton’s legs. “That’s a 3-year-old Siberian Forest cat, we’ve been calling her Apricot but you can change her name if you would like.”   
“APRICAT” exclaimed Patton excitedly. “She’s an Apricat.”  
“Well, it looks like we’ll be taking Apricat then.”

A few moments later they left the shop with a heavy cat carrier floating along behind them. “Right Pat, just one more thing to get. Are you excited to see your wand?”  
“Yeah, really excited”  
They had bumped into their father and siblings on their way to Ollivanders, so Ismene took all the children to go and get a seat at the dinner, whilst Patton and his dad went to get his wand. Patton loved the smell when he walked in, it was like tree blossom, varnish and leather all rolled in to one. A few seconds after they entered a man in his 60s walked up to the counter. “Hello there, I’m Gwylim Ollivander, wandmaker and owner of this shop. Ah Mister Sanders, another son of yours, a family of excellent and interesting wands, let’s see which one will chose you…” Ollivander trailed off, looking at the young boy expectantly  
“Patton” came the response after a few minutes.  
“Now let’s see, Juniper, Wampus Hair, 9 ¾ inches, Rigid”  
Patton gave the warm toned wand a slight wave. The floorboards on the other side of the room promptly shattered.  
“I think not” Ollivander muttered as he took the offending wand back “Now let’s see, one of your sisters had this wood, Sassafra with a Jayhawk feather core, 10 ¼ inches, firm.” Patton gave this one a swish and it flew out of his hand, hitting Mr Ollivander on the head. “No, definitely not. Perhaps you are one of a less stubborn nature, more like your father, try this Poplar, Quetzalcoatl Scale, 10 ½ inches, bendy” As soon as Patton picked this one up all of the papers on Ollivanders desk blew across the room. “Again, I think not.” Came the tired response. After a few minutes of rummaging the old man exclaimed softly “Aha, a rare wood in this country, but your family has always been full of surprises. Bamboo wood, Jobberknoll Feather core, 12 ¼ inches, Pliant”  
When Patton gave this wand a good shake, the lights in the room glowed much brighter and a series of sky blue and emerald spirals were emitted from the wand. “Is that hot chocolate I can smell?” asked Patton.  
“Very good my boy, your wand emits a scent of hot chocolate and tears when you do spell work. You will often see those sparkles when you cast spells too.” Ollivander was positively beaming at having found the perfect match. Cassius paid and took his son to lunch, PAtton was babbling the whole way, showing how excited he was to be attending Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes on his school shopping trip. All wand anaylsis comes from The Clovery One on tumblr, check out her guides if you want to know what each side's wand shows about them. No trigger warnings for this chapter

“Roman Bartholomew Sanders, what have I told you about running in the house” sighed Roman’s father as the young boy went haring past him down the hallway.  
“Sorry father, it’s just that today I get my wand and then I can fight dragons, and werewolves and vampires and be the bravest hero.” Babbled Roman before he ran off again in search of his shoes.  
“Should we really be letting him indulge these fantasies Solstice?” Solstice slid an arm round her husband as she responded thoughtfully  
“Let him be Conleth, when I was his age, I wanted to be an owl. Now go and get your cloak, the portkey is leaving in 10 minutes.”  
Nine minutes later the family were all holding on to an old umbrella ready to be transported to Diagon Alley. Soon Roman felt the familiar tugging sensation in his belly button and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t motion sick. He opened them again when here felt the warm London sunshine on his face and heard the bustle of the busy market place. After a quick pop in to see the family tailor at Twilfitt and Tattings, the family moved on to get the rest of the basic school supplies. They made a quick detour to The Hungry Key for lunch, they went to get Roman a pet.  
“Now, Roman you’ll be getting an owl so you have two choices Eeylops or Magical Menagerie, which one would you like to look in first?”  
“Eeylops”

Once they were inside the dimly lit shop Roman began to peruse the cages by the windows. Just as he was about to give up and look in the shop across the road, he heard a small peep from a tiny owl right in the back corner of the shop. He took a pair of gloves from the shop assistant and placed his hand inside her cage. She slowly hopped on to his arm and settled on here. “That’s one of our rescues, she’s a Little Owl someone found on the ground in Hackney, we couldn’t identify an owner for her. I’m afraid we can’t sell her until she’s finished her recovery.” The shop assistant informed them.  
“Come on son, don’t look like that it’s just an owl, besides you wouldn’t want one that small, it can hardly carry things.” Said Conleth, dragging Roman away.  
“No.” cried Roman “She’s beautiful as she is, and she needs rescuing. Will she be well enough for me to buy her before I start Hogwarts?” turning to the young man  
“Yes, she should be. I can’t take any money for her until she’s up for sale, but I can reserve her for you and let you know when she’s well again.” Came the reply. Beaming, Roman agreed to the deal and they left the shop, his father still moaning that he should have got ‘a proper bird’  
“I think I’m going to call her Mademoiselle Modigliana of Scotland. Madame Mod for short. Lia for shorter.” Roman announced, earning a chuckle from his mother and harrumph from his father. Solstice left the boys and went to get them all ice creams from Florean Fortesques parlour and said she would meet them by the lake a few streets over. Conleth asked for butterbeer flavour, Roman asked for one scoop of lemonade flavour and one of honey and sea salt, “but only if I can have a spoonful of your lavender rose one because that’s my next favourite”

Roman shivered as he walked from the heat of the summer day into the cool of Ollivanders’ wand shop. “Mister Sanders, and young Master Sanders, my word you were one of my first wands sir, your son can’t be coming to get his already” came the booming voice of the old man behind the counter.  
“I am, sir, I am. I got my letter last week and I’m going to Hogwarts in…” Roman paused while he counted on his fingers.  
“five” supplied Conleth helpfully  
“five weeks.” Finished Roman excitedly  
“My word I do feel old then.”  
“You’re not that old sir, not as old as my granny, or my great-granny” the young boy politely replied.  
“Well, lets see if we can’t find the wand that wants a polite young like yourself” chuckled Mr Ollivander. “Now then Sandalwood, like your father, Coral core, 9 ¾ inches, firm” Roman gave the offered wand a swish and several boxes fell over from where they were neatly stacked. “Not to worry, perhaps you’re more like your mother’s side of the family. Coffee plant, Veela Hair, 7 ¾ inches, flexible” when Roman waves this wand several sparks sadly fizzled out of the end. “Not quite I see, but an improvement. Maybe something with a little punch, Fir like your grandparents had, Manticore stinger, 8 ¼ inches, brittle.” As soon as Roman held this wand in his hand a big cloud of black soot covered his face. “NO, not that” exclaimed the little old man. “Hmmm, do I sense a creative sense about you, maybe this one will work, different from your family, much different but not a bad thing, your heart just has different loves. Tell me do you like to sing and put on shows for your parents?” at Romans shy nod, Ollivander leapt into action, rummaging along his top shelves “There you are, Juniper wood, with a pearl inlay, Siren hair, 11 ¼ inches, stubborn.” This time when Roman flicked his wand a stream of purple smoke was emitted along with a gentle lullaby, and the shop was filled with the scent of juniper berries, fruit, spices and fresh cut grass. Conleth purchased the wand and an arm holster as Roman refused to be parted with his wand now he had it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's trip to get his school supplies. Tw: mentions of past bullying, Virgil's dad being mean. Sorry for the Virgil angst coming up

Virgil couldn’t sleep. He had woken up before dawn and couldn’t get back to sleep because he was sooooooo excited. After an hour of watching his clock tick he decided to get out of bed. He made sure all the chores were done, put water in the kettle ready for when his dad woke up. Once he’d done that it was only 6:30 am so he decided to do some drawing in the garden. When he opened the drawer, he kept his pencils and sketchpad in, he saw the box of watercolour paints Dr Picani had given him last week. He found a small bundle of paintbrushes at the bottom of the drawer. After the very slow journey back downstairs trying not to drop anything or spill his glass of water, he finally made it outside. He dragged the small metal table into the morning sun and pushed his pyjama sleeves up and began to paint. 

At about 8:30 Virgil heard the shower turn on out of the open window, so he quickly packed up his paints, knowing his father thought painting was for girls. In his rush to get it put away he smudged his still damp picture, he still put it up inside his wardrobe though. He quickly put on his nicest pair of jeans and one top without a hole or paint smudge and legged it downstairs to start breakfast. He had just put the kettle on to boil and put the bacon on when his dad walked into the kitchen. “Tea or coffee this morning da'?” Virgil asked cracking eggs into a glass to make the scrambled eggs.  
“Coffee.” Grunted his dad. Virgil put the butter into the pan to melt and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard. Less than ten minutes later Virgil had a full breakfast laid out, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, tea for himself and a pot of coffee for his father. Virgil cleared the table and cleaned the dishes whilst his father went to get dressed, then, with nothing left to do he went and watched some Horrible Histories episodes. Virgil soon lost track of time and was startled when the doorbell rang. He ran to open the door, “Da', Da', he’s here, Dr Picani the Wizard man is here, come on.”  
“Yeah, yeah, gadewch I ni gael y cachu hwn drosodd.” Muttered the older man as he trudged down the stairs. Picani pulled a face at the welsh cursing but didn’t say anything.  
Once they had everything they needed Picani asked them both to put there hand on his arms “Now, this is likely to be very unpleasant, but the nausea will pass after a few minutes. Most importantly don’t let go of me, bad things will happen if you let go.” With that he turned on the spot and apparated the three of them to a dark alleyway in London. Huw had turned a rather impressive shade of green, but Virgil just seemed fascinated by everything. When Huw had regained his colour Picani led then down the road to a seemingly abandoned pub. He waved his hand in front of them and told them to squint until they could see the bustling building. “Woah, how did you make the building change?” said Virg in awe.  
“Us wizards put a special spell on this building so muggles can’t see it. The wizarding world is a secret, and this is the way into our busiest place, so we don’t want people walking in by accident.” Picani explained a little about Diagon Alley as they made their way through the dingy pub. Picani tapped three times on a brick that had a small chalk marking on it, and the wall dissolved away revealing a bustling marketplace. There were street vendors selling everything from protective amulets to wand care equipment to sugary street food. As they entered the street a family with two boys, one a few years older than Virgil and one who seemed to be about his age. They were all dressed very formally and in dark clothing. “Come on chaps, first stop in Gringotts, we’ll need to set up an account for you, and convert your muggle money in to wizarding money.”

It took several minutes to walk to the imposing bank. Both Virgil and his father seemed wary of the unfriendly goblins running the bank. Picani explained that goblins aren’t the biggest fans of witches and wizards but that their money handling capabilities are second to none. “Ah, Nagrig, good day, I have with me Master Sanders and his father Mister Sanders, they wish to set up a bank account, they will also need to transfer in some muggle money.” Picani politely addressed the goblin when they got to the front of the queue. They were given a load of forms to fill out. Virgil was given a small card explaining the monetary system in the wizarding world and convinced his father to send in two galleons a month. Once the forms had all gone through Nagrig took the three of them on a cart through the winding labyrinth of vaults until they reached vault number 3447, the new Sanders family vault. The bursary from Hogwarts and the money from the muggle transfer were already in the vault. The small pile of coins came to just under 50 galleons. They emptied the entire vault and set off to get Virgil’s supplies. 

First stop was Madame Malkins to get a full set of robes. It took about half an hour to get everything measured, and they were told to come back after lunch to collect their order. As they left to get the potion equipment, they passed a shop selling broomsticks, a young stocky boy about Virgil’s age was pressed up against the window. He heard the boy’s parents tell him that first years aren’t allowed to take broomsticks to school with them. Once they had picked out Virgil’s potions equipment Picani spelled their shopping bag to be able to fit anything and not get full and so that it wouldn’t feel heavy. Next, they went to get the books. Virgil had always loved bookshops, the smell of the parchment and ink in this one reminded him of his mother. While Picani and his father got the required books for his first year he was browsing the shelves looking at all the intricate symbols on the spines of the books. Soon he was called away. It was well past noon so Picani suggested they go and get lunch at Dowson’s Diner, a cheap American style diner a few streets away. They served the best burgers Virgil had ever eaten. 

After lunch, on their way to collect Virgil’s robes from Madame Malkin’s they bumped into a short boy about Virgil’s age leaving a pet shop called Magical Menagerie. He asked them excitedly if they were going to Hogwarts too, and if they had picked out their pets. Virgil told him they he was starting after the summer too and that he hadn’t got a pet yet, but that his dad probably wouldn’t let him. He didn’t add that he didn’t have enough money to buy a pet, even though he desperately wanted one. Once they had picked up the robes, Picani checked things off his list and announced that there was only one more thing Virgil needed to get. His magic wand. 

Virgil practically skipped up the street to the ancient wand shop, he was so excited. When he got in there an old man was waiting behind the counter. “Now then, who are you? I’ve given wands to every Hogwarts student for the past 25 years, and served a great deal more before then, but your family is knew to me.”  
“I’m Virgil. Sanders, Virgil Sanders” came the nervous reply  
“Oh, another one, I say my boy there have been some very interesting Sanders come in here through the years. In fact, you’re the fourth one I’ve given a wand to today. Given how unique their wands have been, I think I’ll start there, now tell me a little more about yourself.” Virgil spent a long time telling Mr Ollivander about how he liked reading and art but that most people thought that was boring and girly, and how the people at his school used to pick on him and that when he got upset he made storm clouds over his head and that when he got really scared because people were hitting him then he sometimes had two voices, which made people like him even less. Ollivander listened thoughtfully to everything he said, as did Picani who filed it all away and made a note to tell his future head of house about everything that had happened to the young boy.  
“Ok lad, I have a few ideas about which wand will work for a kind, brave Welshman like you. Now give this a go Plum wood, Veela Hair, 13 inches, unyielding” Virgil gripped the wood tightly and gave it a small shake when prompted. Soon the whole room began to shake. Virgil dropped the wand and the shaking stopped. “Hmmm, not quite then, how about this one, another plum wand but this time with a Hodag Horn core, 12 ¼ inches, hard” This time when Virgil flicked his wand a warm breeze drifted through the shop, smelling of plums, cornfields, sweet flowers and carrying a bitter undertone, almost reminding him of bitter tears.

Virgil stepped into the house after his father. “Go put that stuff away. Somewhere I don’t have to see it and get me a beer.” Huw barked  
“Wait, what?” asked Virgil, confused  
“Didn’t you hear me boy? Get that freak shit out of my face and get me my damn beer.”  
Virgil did what he was told in shock, he couldn’t believe his father would hate him for being a Wizard, but clearly, he did. At least I get to live at school for most of the year, he thought to himself. Now he just had the get through the rest of the summer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's day in Diagon Alley. Once again all wand theory was taken from the tumblr of the wonderful TheCloveryOne so go check them out if you want to read more about the wands of our sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the intermittent posting of chapters, being a student and working multiple jobs makes life a bit hectic. I also apologise for the pact that I went on a bit of a describing rant in this chapter. I tried to rein it in but I still ended up going in to way more detail than I intended, oops.

Logan’s day started, as always, at 6:00 he was slowly awoken by the lightening spell his parents had places on his room, by 6:30 he was fully awake and did 20 minutes of yoga to clear his mind and exercise his body. Next came a healthy breakfast, today was porridge and blueberries, followed by a cool shower. Then he got dressed, brushed his hair, applied SPF moisturiser and attended to any other personal grooming habits that were required that day. By 7:30 he was ready for the day. His mother also rose early like him, but on the weekends his brother and father preferred to spend longer in bed. Logan read the newspaper until his mother came downstairs for her breakfast at 8:00. By the time the other men of the household had made an appearance it was 9:00 and Logan had progressed to a game of Wizard’s chess.

                By 9:30 the Sanders household had arrived in Diagon Alley. Progressing in a circular motion around the street. First stop was flourish and Blott’s for both boy’s books. Next was Madam Malkin’s to get Logan fitted for his robes, Beaumont still fit into his robes from the previous year so didn’t need a fitting. Next was Ollivander’s at the far end of the street, the part Logan was secretly excited about, after all you can tell a lot about a person from their wand.

                The door to the old wand shop creaked slightly as Logan entered. “Ah, the Sanders family, why it seems like yesterday you were in here finding a wand for Master Beaumont. What is your name young man?”

“Logan” came the polite response

“Now tell me Logan, are you a creative like your father, a Hufflepuff through and through like your brother, does knowledge hold your interest above all else, similar to your mother, or are you something else entirely?”

“Well, whilst there is an undeniable similarity between me, and all my relatives, creative endeavours, have not been my forte, and I would say that me and Beaumont share a few differences in our personal and moral philosophies. If that answers your vague and probing question.” Came the standoffish reply.

“Truly an Erudite young man” chuckled the old man. “Could this be the wand for you, Dogwood, Horned Serpent Horn, 11 ¼ inches, slightly springy.” Logan gave the wand a firm flick and upended the vase of flowers on the windowsill. “No, that doesn’t seem right, lets try Ebony with a Runespore scale core, 12 ½ inches, surprisingly swishy” another firm flick of the wrist from Logan, this time the vase shattered. Ollivander quickly took the wand back and repaired the damage with his own wand. “For the sake of my dahlias lets hope this wand choses you eh? A slightly odd combination, but for a man as unique as you, perfection, Lemon wood, Kneazle whisker core, 9 ¾ inches, unyielding” This wand, under the same treatment as the others, produced a flurry of gold and hazel zig zags from its tip, and a warm scent of lemon zest, damp earth, fallen leaves and digestive biscuits. Ollivander deemed the wand satisfactory with a clap of his hands. The wand was paid for and the family on their way again.

                The next stop for the family was Eeylops Owl emporium. Logan knew he wanted an owl, after all why should he pick a toad or cat when owls are dependable, useful and require minimal care and attention. After several minutes of browsing he came across a cage containing a calm Eagle owl. Knowing he would be able to have a pet for school Logan had done copious research using both magic and muggle books. Eventually he decided that an Eagle owl would be his preferred pet, as their feathers are known to have magical healing properties and can be used in potion making. He checked the label on the cage to ensure the bird was healthy and suitable for Hogwarts life. Finding only that the bird was a 2-year-old male, he marched proudly to the counter and announced to his parents that he would be buying that one. “I shall name him Copernicus.” Logan stated proudly.

“A very dignified and auspicious name.” his father declared, smiling warmly at his youngest son.

                By noon the family had finished their business in Diagon Alley, as it was a nice day they chose to walk home and take the muggle tube network. Once home Logan neatly organized his new belongings, anything he wouldn’t need until school started in September went straight into his trunk, his books went to the educational section of his wizarding bookcase and Copernicus was taken to his perch in the small owlery on the roof. He seemed quite content to be living with his brother’s barn owl, Erica and his parents’ brown owl, Ethelred. Lunch today consisted of pasta salad, red pepper slices, grapes and a chocolate orange cereal bar. Having been at Hogwarts with more freedom over his meals, had caused Beaumont to gain a bit of weight, and a distaste of healthy meals which he was very vocal about. After lunch Logan caught him feeding his pepper slices to Erica, but chose not to say anything about it, he had more important things to do.

                One of those important things was asking his father for access to the family library. The library contained many old books handed down through his Mother’s family for generations, including many with dangerous secrets inside and a series of extremely dangerous dark artefacts, so neither he or his brother were allowed in unaccompanied. Thankfully Logan only wanted their book on wandlore, so could take the book back to his room for the summer.

            Settling down with the huge tome Logan began to flick through looking for his wand. He already knew that the flexibility of the wand was linked to how stubborn you were so skipped that whole section. Besides he didn’t need a book to tell him that he and his mother were both very stubborn, his rather slightly less so and his brother with his soft wand was the most laid back of the four. The first section of the book was on wand cores. After several minute of searching he found the page on Kneazle whisker cores.

_“Kneazle whisker may not create powerful wands but create wands of excellent senses and refinement._

_The prime owner would be alert to their surroundings, intelligent, and most likely introverted in nature. They can be distrusting of people at times but are excellent judges of character._

_They are aggressive towards those they’ve chosen to dislike, and it takes a lot for them to change their mind about it.  This may be revealed by their sharp tongue and caustic words, rather than physical aggression._

_They have a fair amount of pride and may be sore losers. However, they are also persistent and will try over and over until they win or conquer. They are perfectionists at heart._

_Independent, these witches and wizards tend to do what they want and do not care about what others may think of them. They often come off as blunt or insensitive._

_Possessing excellent reflexes, they often can excel at athletics if they so desire. At the very least, they move with grace, and seem to walk without making a sound._

_The elemental composition of Kneazle whisker is earth and air based._

_There is talent in magic to do with scent, legilimency, occlumency, the ability to see past illusions and trickery, and transformation.”_

Satisfied with what the book revealed about his core he moved on to the next section, searching for Lemonwood, this being one of the rarer cores it took him some time to get there. Of course stopping to read about his parents wands also slowed him down.

_Lemon wands are as equally known for their ability to keep away nightmares as much as for how selective they are about their potential owners. Their ideal owner is precise and fastidious. Preserving history is important to them, and they may dwell on the past a bit too much._

_They have high standards and are proud perfectionists. Messes irritate them, and they have highly detailed and thorough hygiene and skin care routines. Cleaning helps them to clear their mind and feel more at peace._

_Sarcasm is their preferred form of wit and humour. They can be too serious and/or pessimistic at times. They are reluctant to take unnecessary risks and don’t like involving themselves in other people’s problems (unless they absolutely have to)._

_This wand wood is talented at magics to do with: purifying, protection from scrying, preservation, and cleaning._

_Lemon’s elemental composition is lunar, and water based, with fire as a secondary element._

_Does not pair well with manticore, basilisk, or other venomous wands. Snakes seem to avoid witches and wizards with lemon wands._

**_Notes on Orange:_ **

_Orange wands are similar to lemon in their perfectionist and sarcastic tendencies, however it is more extroverted and bubblier than lemon wands– and are the most extroverted of the citrus wands._

_Elementally, orange is solar, and earth based, with fire as a secondary element._

_This wand centres around commitment and love, and they often have careers to do with weddings or love in general (or even genealogy). Magic to do with oaths is particularly powerful._

_They have talent with ancient runes and even more talent with herbology._

**_Notes on Grapefruit:_ **

_Grapefruit wands are more humorous than lemon wands. The enjoy pranks and take life less seriously. They tend to have dark humour and are more morbid._

_The elemental composition of grapefruit is air and solar based, with earth as a secondary element._

_This wand is curious and tends to take more risks than all the other citrus wands. There is interest in esoteric and ancient traditions._

**_Notes on Lime:_ **

_I would refer to Silver Lime as a general guideline for most lime wands but are the most introverted of the varieties of citrus wands.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gotta get ourselves to Hogwarts. Train shenanigans as our boys make their way to Scotland. TW for anxiety/panic attacks I don't think it's super intense, but if that could trigger you maybe skip this chapter, stay safe my lovelies.

** Kings Cross Station, London- September 1st, 2013, 10:30 am **

Virgil stood nervously outside the imposing train station. After they had returned from Diagon Alley earlier in the summer, Doctor Picani had given Virgil a battered old trunk with his initials on it. The trunk had been spelled so that it would fit all his belongings and feel incredibly lightweight. Virgil let out a big yawn as his father dragged him into the station, it had taken them 5 hours to drive from Wales to London. When they got to the departure boards Huw spotted a man holding a sign labelled ‘New Hogwarts Students’. As they made their way over to the greying man, they saw a small group of students and their families. The man introduced himself as Professor Babbling, teacher of Ancient Runes and marked their names off on a list. As there were still 25 minutes until the train left, they were still waiting for another student. Virgil had just finished introducing himself to the three other students, Lilliana, Alexander and Silas, when the last family, Elias Newall, his parents and younger sister, arrived. After a very quick introduction they group was led to platforms 9 and 10, where they were told to run between the stone pillars. Naturally the group refused. Fortunately, a minute later another family came running down the platform the boy was wearing his school robes already and his cloak had a yellow P badge on the front. The boy with his blue and green hair, was calling after a middle-aged man with dark hair a few paces behind. The pair ran into the pillar but instead of falling back they disappeared through it. Professor Babbling smiled at them and said “That was Edward Lupin, new Hufflepuff prefect, you’ll get to know him very well in your time at the school. Now if you could all follow him through the pillars on to the platform, the train will depart shortly.”

            Virgil was hoping for a quick goodbye with his father, but instead got a lecture on how to behave, and a warning that any magic ‘nonsense’ as he called it would not be welcome at home over the holidays. Upon Virgil’s protests he caved and said that he could bring his schoolwork home with him. The extended goodbye mean that Virgil got on the train only a minute before it departed. As he was one of the last people on the train the majority of the compartments were taken. He was tired having been awake at 4 o clock that morning, terrified about going to Hogwarts and just generally overwhelmed by all the magic around him so was hoping to find an empty compartment where he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself in front of the older students. Having spent 20 minutes walking all the way from the back of the train with no luck finding a seat Virgil had almost given up hope, until he found a compartment containing one other boy, who looked to be about his age. The boy was engrossed in his book and looked to be the quite type so he gathered all of his courage and knocked gently on the door.

            The boy looked up as Virgil slid the door open. “Hey, is it ok if I sit with you, all the other compartments are full?” he asked cautiously.

“Certainly, feel free to move Copernicus so you have room for your trunk.” The boy replied indicating to the owl in a cage on the floor. Virgil carefully picked the cage up and examined the large bird inside before placing him on the floor “He’s lush, he is. You’re so lucky your parents let you get an owl.” Virgil said sitting down. The boy, who had put his book down leant across the aisle to shake Virgil’s hand. “I am Logan Sanders, salutations. I detect from your accent that you are from Wales. Do you also speak Welsh?” Virgil smiled at Logan’s odd, formal manner, reaching out to shake his hand. “Ie” he responded, “My name is Virgil Sanders, and I speak Welsh and English. Are you a first year?”

“I am indeed, yourself?” Logan replied politely

“Oh yeah.” Virgil replied sadly. “I was hoping you would be a second year, no one in my family is magic and I don’t know anything about the school.” He followed up quickly so as not to seem rude.

“Ah, you’re a muggleborn, not to worry both my parents have magic and my brother is starting his third year at Hogwarts so I can answer any questions you may have.” Came the confident response. The next few hours were spent discussing everything about the school. Their conversation finished when an old woman came around with a trolley full of sweets at lunch time, Virgil still had a few sickles left from Diagon Alley with him, so he and Logan stocked up on a selection of sweets for the term. Logan suggested they get the most popular items so he would have enough for the whole term. 11 sickles later and the boys had a box of every flavour beans, 4 chocolate frogs, 2 pepper imps, a sugar quill and 3 boxes of chocoballs each. Logan also brought them both a Cauldron cake to go with their lunches. Once the boys had eaten their fill and put their purchases away, they returned to silence. Logan resumed his reading and Virgil drifted to sleep looking out of the window, thinking happily that he was glad he had met Logan.

            Virgil woke up a few hours later, feeling refreshed from his nap to find Logan had gone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket thinking he might be able to play some games on it or maybe take a photograph of the hills around him to paint later but found he couldn’t get it to turn on. “That’s crap” he thought to himself, he was sure it had still had 70% battery when he got on the train. He was on his third go at trying to make the device work when Logan returned. “You won’t be able to get it to work here. Magic interferes with electronics and technology, having so many magical people in close quarters will for lack of a better phrase, ‘fry your circuits’”

“Oh, so how do I talk to my family? It’s my Great Aunt Bronwyn’s birthday next month and I don’t have an owl.” At this point Virgil was starting to sound slightly panicked.

“The school has an owlery full of messenger owls for staff and students to use, or you can use Copernicus if he’s not on an errand.” Logan reassured.

“No, you don’t understand.” Virgil was starting to hyperventilate now “she’s a muggle and she doesn’t know I’m a wizard so I can’t just send her an owl, she’ll freak. Oh God, I’m not cut out for this life, I can’t go to this school. I’m just a normal boy I’m supposed to be going to Penglais High School, everyone is going to think I’m a fake and all my family now hate me for being magic.” After this Virgil trailed off into mostly incoherent rambling. He was sat on the floor visibly shaking and clutching on to his sleeves so tight his knuckles has turned white. Logan stepped outside quickly and found a boy who looked to be about 15- or 16-years old walking up and down the carriage. He had his robes on already and was sporting a green P badge on his chest. Realising he must be a prefect Logan went over to him and quickly explained that his new friend was in distress. Logan found himself uncharacteristically concerned as he stood in the doorway unable to help as the older student calmed Virgil down.

            After approximately half an hour the young boy stopped shaking. The prefect had wrapped Virg in a tight hug to help him calm down. He slowly released him and explained that Virgil had had a panic attack, the young boy shyly admitted that it wasn’t the first time he’d experienced one but that there wasn’t anything he could do about them. The prefect introduced himself as Remy Picani, Slytherin 5th year and Prefect. “Picani, like Dr Picani?” Virgil asked

“Yeah, he’s my dad. Are you the student he helped this summer?” Remy chuckled at the kid’s enthusiastic nod “He took a real shine to you bud, don’t you be getting any ideas and trying to sneak into the family.” Happy that the boys were smiling again he told them they would be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in the next half hour, before charming the windows of the train to cloud up so they could give each other privacy while they changed. Before he left to finish his prefect duties, he slipped Virgil a wooden cone the size of his thumb. The top flipped over from one edge to the other, “Play with it when you get anxious again, its got a pressure charm on it so if you squeeze it super tightly or are using it for more than half an hour my wand will buzz and I’ll come find you.” As he walked off Remy hoped the kid wouldn’t need his help, partly because he seemed like a sweet kid, but if anyone asked it was because his sassy rep was going to be ruined if people saw him taking in lost first years.

            As the train pulled into the station Virgil began to chew his bottom lip as the worry about starting school came again. Before the nerves had time to blossom into full blown anxiety though he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Logan stood close to him providing comfort. The tow boys stayed like that for a few seconds, Virgil noticing that Logan’s eyes were a dark shade of blue he had never seen before, and Logan making a note to tell Virge he had paint in his hair once the boy was less nervous. They stepped off the train together, Logan realising belatedly that he should have told Virgil about the half giant sent to greet new students off the train. The look of panic on Virgil’s face was plain as he wondered just what he was in for at this crazy school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry there's been so long between updates life got pretty hectic. Feel free to spam my comments asking for a new chapter if I get lax about posting again.
> 
> To make up for it heres a nice long chapter about our boys getting sorted

“Firs’ year this way, firs’ year follow me”, Virgil froze when he stepped off the train and saw the giant man calling him over. Logan promptly ran in to the back of him having not expected Virgil to stop moving. “Sorry” he mumbled and quickly hurried towards a gaggle of students in plain black robes. The first years were bundled into a series of magically driven boats, each containing 4 or 5 students. Virgil and Logan were both glad to have ended up in a boat together, there were two other people in their boat, a stocky dark haired boy who introduced himself as Nestor Brent, and a pale skinny boy who introduced himself as Alex Carrow.   
Most of the arrival at the school passed in a blur. Virgil remembered thinking that the speech from the deputy headmaster would have been a lot more intimidating if the man had been taller than 4 foot, and the sight of the castle lit up in the night would stay with both boys forever. The young students were then hurried into a huge hall with no ceiling, just the starry sky and floating candles. There were students sat at long tables decorated in red, yellow, green and blue, there were banners of purple and silver hanging from the stone beams. Once the eleven year olds had arrived at the front of the hall a battered old hat let out a heavy sigh and began to speak.

A wise old hat well that is me  
The secrets of your head mine to see  
A thousand years of students gone  
But now another class to look upon  
Where you will find your home  
Is written in an ancient tome

Four houses have we here for you  
In a place born anew  
Until you find where fits best  
It is my duty never to rest  
But pray tell what are my choices  
I hear say one hundred voices

The first house here, of red and gold  
Is for the souls so brave and bold  
The child of Godrick charges forth  
Up to their tower in the North  
But wary be you roaring lion  
Or in danger should you find you lie in

Our second house, calm and fair  
Said to have heads in the air  
More loyal friends never shall you find  
Nor those more gentle and kind  
Be wary those who betray yellow and black  
And watch for badgers at your back

Our next house is number three  
With members grounded like a tree  
If knowledge is your heart’s desire  
Or creative passions fly you higher  
Nested with Eagles of bronze and blue  
The house Ravenclaw waits for you

To our final house we now do come  
Great of power they will become  
Ambitious, cunning, power mad  
This house has a reputation for bad  
But wrong is this myth, a lie for all  
For much good is found, when through their heads I trawl

Oh woe to all, my song is near through  
But these parting words I leave to you  
Brave, Loyal, Smart or Cunning  
It matters not, no house should you be shunning  
For family you here shall find,   
if open you keep your mind  
So Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin  
It is your love you should look upon, not the ways you differ in

Once the hat had settled back into comfortable silence the small man who had introduced himself as the deputy headmaster, Professor Flitwick stepped on a box at the silver podium. “Welcome, new students, you will now be sorted in to one of the four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Each house has its own dormitories and head of house. Your house will be like your family while you’re at this school, you will, study together, sleep next to each other and share mealtimes with your house. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted in accordance with your core values and ambitions. First up is Abel, Layton” a tall, sandy haired boy walked up and sat on the stool, the hat was on his head of several minutes before loudly exclaiming “Ravenclaw” the boy looked relieved and hurried off to join the cheering table as his tie and robes changed to blue and bronze. “Adams, Tierra” was the next name called. A very plain, mousy haired girl strode confidently up to the platform. This time the hat was only on her head for a few seconds before it proclaimed her to be for Slytherin house. 

“Sanders, Logan” after almost half an hour of waiting Logan’s name was called. He took a deep breath and quickly marched up to the stool, not wishing to let his nerves shine through. He felt a heavy weight of the hat on his head and soon heard the same deep voice from the song inside his mind. “My my, there’s an interesting brain in here sir. Intelligence yes, you’re clearly aware of that but also great ambition. You would be well in Slytherin my boy, but then you have such creativity too, a second strong Ravenclaw trait. A tough choice granted but I think the best place for you is” the next word was shouted aloud for the whole hall to hear “Ravenclaw”. Logan made sure to catch Virgil’s eye and give him a thumbs up as he went to join the cheering table of blue. Fully expecting the boy he had befriended on the train to be called up next as they had the same surname Logan was surprised when Professor Flitwick called out “Sanders, Patton” next

The small brunette boy made his way to the platform, the hat had barely touched his head before the booming voice declared “Hufflepuff” Patton immediately blushed pink with excitement. The hufflepuff table was cheering loudly and a few people were waving yellow and black scarves. He was quickly welcomed into the house and sat next to a lithe black boy who had been sorted a couple of minutes earlier, leaving a space on his other side. 

Once the commotion at the Hufflepuff table and calmed down Professor Flitwick called out the next name “Sanders, Roman”. A stocky brunette strode up to the stage. Roman was sure he was going to be in Gryffindor. He was the bravest person on the island, after all he had climbed all the way to the top of the tree in his garden and fought off the dragon witch (his nickname for the grumpy woman who lived across the street) when she had offered him some tea and cake. As such it came as rather a surprise to him when the sorting hat didn’t immediately call out the lion house. “My what a character we have here” came a deep voice inside his head “You’re a creative sort no doubt, and with ambition to boot. You could go a long way in Slytherin house” sensing the boy’s mental flinch at the suggestion of Slytherin the hat ammended “oh well, maybe not for you then”  
“What about Gryffindor?” Roman thought back  
“Gryffindor eh?”  
“Well why not? I’m plenty brave”  
“Well, if you think Gryffindor is where you belong, then who am I to argue.”. With this parting thought the battered old hat shouted it’s final decision to the school. The table on the far left of the hall, decked in scarlet and gold, erupted into raucous cheering. Roman’s hand was shaken firmly and several hearty slaps on the back were received as he took his seat opposite an asian girl with mischievous smirk and next to a slightly overweight blonde girl. 

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat loudly to quiet Gryffindor house, whos celebrations had been getting louder as the night went on. There were now less than ten students left to be sorted and the students were starting to get restless. “Virgil Sanders” was the next name called. A quiet murmur went around the room at the fourth student with the same surname to be called. Virgil made his way up to the stool as quickly as he could on his shaking legs. As the hat was lowered onto his head he heard a deep voice resonate through his mind. “Well, well, well, what have we here? You’re very interesting, a true hatstall I think”  
“A Hatstall?” even Virgil’s brain sounded scared  
“Yes, a term they use when it takes me a long time to decide which house suits you. How about this eh? I’ll tell you why I think you should go in each house and you tell me why you think you’d be good or bad there. First off Gryffindor.”  
“No way. The house of the brave, you must be joking”  
“I’m always perfectly serious about sorting students. Why do you think you wouldn’t fit in with Gryffindor?”  
“They’re meant to be brave and I’m not. I’m scared of everything. I had a panic attack on the train.”  
“Well to me you sound brave. Every morning you get out of bed and go to face a world that you know if full of danger and things to be afraid of, that sounds like bravery to me but if you don’t think so then you don’t have to go there. What about Hufflepuff, kind, loyal and hard-working, they seem like somewhere you could feel comfortable”  
“But I’m not nice or kind and if I could I would stay in my room just painting which seems pretty lazy and unfriendly of me.”  
“Ok, Ravenclaw, then”  
“I’m not very smart, I tend to find problems not solve them, although my friend is in Ravenclaw which would be nice.”  
“Being a Ravenclaw is about more than just knowledge, it is also the house of creativity and you’ve said yourself you love to paint.”  
“I just don’t think I could keep up academically” Virgil though pathetically  
“Well that leaves Slytherin, cunning and ambitious, with your attitude you could go a long way with the snakes.”  
“I’m not ambitious. Not really, I just want to be happy. Look, I’m really not sure I’ll fit in here, so just send me home already.” Virgil was starting to panic by this point. The hat sensed this and tried to calm the boy. Eventually the hat said quietly, “You will do amazing things in any house even if you don’t see it, but I think I know where will make you feel the most safe and welcome. HUFFLEPUFF” Virgil breathed a sigh of relief as the table of black and yellow erupted into loud cheering at his appointment to them. “Maybe it won’t be terrible here” thought Virgil quietly as his new housemates welcomed him over the course of the feast.


End file.
